cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gilbert Gottfried
Gilbert Gottfried (1955 - ) a.k.a. Gil Gottfried, or Gil G-fried Note: He is known as the loudmouth Jewish comedian. Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990)'' [Johnny Crunch]: Electrocuted when Robert Englund breaks into Gilbert's radio booth & wires him to some equipment; we hear the struggle over the radio (but don't see what's happening). His body is shown afterwards when Andrew Dice Clay rushes into the studio & turns off the power. *''Highway to Hell ''(1992) [Adolf Hitler]: Plays the ghost of Adolf Hitler in the afterlife (although his external death is not depicted). *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994; video) ''[Iago]: Voicing a parrot, he is shocked when Jafar (voice of Jonathan Freeman) whacks him after betrayal, but Jafar is indeed electrocuted when Iago knocks the lamp into the lava. He is saved by Aladdin (voice of Scott Weinger) despite being presumed dead. He is brought back to life after hearing voices, even Jasmine (voice of Linda Larkin) since the rules state that a genie could not kill anyone. *''Jack and the Beanstalk (2009; video)'' [Greyson]: In a daydream sequence, he is dragged by a vine (along with Colin Ford and Chloe Grace Moretz) and they suffer while screaming and being strangled. (He survives in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''Crank Yankers: Season 2 Episode 14 (2003) '[George Zucco]: Hit in the head with a meat cleaver by an unseen killer after he calls a murder mystery entertainment company in need of help on how to kill his wife. After the customer service representative hangs up on him, the lights in his apartment go out and we hear a clap of thunder followed by a hacking sound. As the lights come back on, we see the cleaver sticking out of his head and he falls to the floor dead. (Played for Comic Effect.) *Greg The Bunny: Wumpus The Monster (2006)' [''Gilbert]: Shot to death by Wumpus (Dan Milano). Trivia *Despite being known for his raunchy X-rated acts, he is also a family oriented actor. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Comedians Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Jewish Category:Reality show participants Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Writers Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by whacking Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Game Show Legends Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by fainting Category:Deaths in the Fox universe Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Motor Mouths Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:PBS Stars Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Deaths in the Crank Yankers universe Category:People who died in a Jack in the Beanstalk film Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Medieval Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Method Actors Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:E! Stars Category:Dancers Category:Animation Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Cyberchase cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Aladdin Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Beverly Hills Cop Cast Members Category:Police Stars Category:Actors who died in Andrew Dice Clay Movies Category:Problem Child cast members Category:Syfy Stars Category:Sharknado Cast Members Category:VH1 Stars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Christopher Lloyd Movies Category:People who died in the Aladdinverse Category:The Muppets cast members Category:NBC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Death scenes by crying